A Drink Between the Wars
by Bondigargoyle
Summary: Begins a few hours after of A Clue: No. Robin and Marian come to terms with each other, the new aspects of their relationship and what to do about Gisborne. Note At time of writing, Season Two has aired in the UK but not here in Oz. RM
1. Chapter 1: Night Watch

A Drink Between the Wars Chapter I: Night Watch

My father had long since fallen asleep and he snored softly as the carriage rattled along the rutted dirt road. I had tried to sleep at first, but soon gave up. Every noise, every shout across the fields, every time one of the horses nickered I looked for him. He was with his men in the forest, I knew, but still a small part of me hoped; and I berated myself for it.

As we turned up the lane for Knighton Hall, I could swear I heard a whistle and then I knew why. Our outlaws were not in the forest; they were at Knighton waiting for us. Only Robin and Much were in the yard, each returning a precautionary arrow to their quivers, but I knew the others would not be far. The carriage pulled up and father woke with a start.

"Are we home?"

"Yes father. And Robin is here."

"There's a surprise." He commented wryly.

Robin came forward to greet us as we stepped down.

"Not in the forest tonight, Robin?"

"No, Sir Edward. We thought we might keep watch lest Gisborne or the Sheriff decide to put action to their displeasure."

"Just you and Much?"

"Alan is watching the road, Will, Djaq and Little John watch the outer corners of the house. Much will be in the hayloft."

"And where will you be?" I asked him.

"Mine is the most important job of all," Robin replied with a wink, glancing up at my window.

He was, as he was ever, exasperating. It was somehow as though the last few days had not happened. And while there were many events that I'd rather forget, I had thought that, in spite of it all, Robin and I had reached a new understanding. I wished for more light so that I could see his eyes, and so I would be able tell if he felt the same, but he had already turned back to my father.

"Sir Edward, may I speak with you before you retire?"

"Of course, my boy. Come inside."

"Settle yourself from your journey, Sir. I'll just confer with Much and then I'll come."

"As you wish."

Robin moved past me toward his companion without a word, but as he did, his fingers brushed my palm.

"Will you join us, my dear?"

"He asked to speak to you, Father, not me. And much as that fact would normally annoy me, I confess today I am too tired to care. I feel I have lived seven lives in seven hours."

"And you are still not fully recovered."

"Do not vex yourself over me," I assured him in response to his frown, "and do not let Robin keep you up to all hours of the night. Your day has not been uneventful either."

I ascended the stairs to my chamber, lit the candles and moved to close the shutter. In the yard I could see Robin and Much talking. Robin had one hand on Much's shoulder and was looking down as he spoke, driving at the dirt with the toe of his boot. Something was not right between them. Both looked slightly embarrassed, but them Robin embraced Much, clapping him heartily on the back. Whatever had gone wrong, I was glad that it was mended. Our young lord likes to pretend he needs no one, but he needs Much. It is Much who understands what Robin saw in the Holy Lands, a horror at which the rest of us can only speculate. It is Much that he allows to fuss over him when he is sick or hurt, and it is Much who reminds him more by deed than word that it is important to be kind as well as clever. Their voices stilled and I heard Much climb the ladder to the hayloft. It occurred to me to wonder where Robin intended to be, the loft was not only closest to my room, it was the driest and warmest of the watch points. I glanced out the shutter again; Robin stood in the yard by himself, his head tipped to look at the stars. I felt a spike of feeling shoot through me as surely as had I been struck by one of his arrows. As though he felt my eyes, he turned but his face was shaded in darkness and still I could not tell his expression. Then he dipped his head and went inside.

I heard the rise and fall of voices as Robin and my father greeted one another. Most days I would have stayed and made myself a part of their conversations. They both have a tendency to forget that I have a brain between my ears, a brain that is often a damn sight sharper than either of theirs. Today, however, the combination of horses and corsets and the wound Gisborne inflicted when I robbed him had wearied me to the point where I did not care if they were plotting to overthrow Prince John single-handedly, talking them out of it would have to wait til morning. Besides, I knew that having said he would stand guard over us, Robin would begin no other plan, foolhardy or otherwise, 'til sun-up.

I changed to my nightclothes and began to brush my hair but the memories of the day came flooding back, especially one brief moment outside of the gates of the castle. I smiled at the thought.

"Thinking of me?"

I spun at the sound of his voice, pulling my gown about me hurriedly.

"When you said you were guarding this room, I assumed you meant from outside its doors."

"A clue: no," Robin chuckled.

"It's irritating when the Sheriff says that, when you do, it moves to intolerable. So you plan to share my bed chamber?"

"I do."

He blew out the lone candle

"And where do think you'll be sleeping?"

"I won't. I'll sit myself there," he indicated the wide bench beneath the window, "and watch."

"You plan to watch me sleep?"

"I plan to watch you breathe and to give thanks to God for each and every breath."

It was not just his words, though they were powerful, but the timbre with which he spoke them and the fire that burned in his blue-green eyes. I was not aware of moving, but then I was in his arms.

"Marian."

He held me tightly to him, the strength in his arms a gentle cage. I wrapped my own about his waist, and rested my cheek in the hollow of his shoulder. I felt long sigh escape his body with a shudder. He whispered my name again. When I lifted my eyes to his our lips met in a long lingering kiss, and then another and a third and fourth. I felt as though if I breathed at all, it was the air from his lungs. Where his fingers touched me, even through my clothes, I felt warmed as though he held the summer sun in his hands. And every time he said my name I swear it was the sound of angels singing; such was the spell that he had over me.

Without breaking the embrace, he moved backward, drawing me with him, to the bench and then down onto his lap. His face was painted red by the fire and blue from a shaft moonlight that came in the half-open shutter.

"You truly intend to spend the entire night on this rough bench?"

"I swear," he replied, "I have never encountered a more comfortable place to sit."

I felt myself to be smiling like a fool as I stoked his cheek and he turned and kissed my hand.

"Thank you for saving me today," I said, expressing the merest fraction of the gratitude that I felt in not spending my first night as Lady Gisborne.

But Robin shook his head. "That credit goes to Much not me. Tell me, what happened between Much being thrown in the duck pond and you coming out of the church?"

"Well, Gisborne admitted that he knew that the so-called king was an impostor. Then he came dangerously close to admitting all that you have accused him of being. And in almost the same breath he threatened my father. I realised in that instant what Gisborne truly is. So I hit him."

"You hit him? In a church?"

"I'd already told a lie in the church, I thought I might as well make my next confession a long one."

"What lie?"

"Much told the congregation that my heart belonged to another. I said it wasn't true."

"And that was a lie?" Robin asked carefully.

"It was."

The corners of his mouth twitched to a smile. But then he frowned

"Marian, I'm sorry to ask but I need to understand…"

"Ask me. It is better that we talk about it now, before any more misunderstanding takes root."

"Did you really believe Gisborne over me?"

"About Acre?"

"Yes."

It was the point that perhaps most divided us; in part because I had never fully told him what I thought. I was determined to do so now, but I wasn't sure he would like what that truth was.

"I believed that you believed what you were saying was true. You experienced the horror of war in the Holy Land. And then you came home, only to have Guy try and steal from you everything that had been yours. I just wondered if perhaps your hatred of Gisborne and your hatred of the King's would-be assassins had become one."

"And the tattoo?"

I had been afraid he would ask that.

"I questioned how well you had seen it. It was at night, in the midst of a fight for your life, and the King's. I thought that you perhaps misremembered it."

"Then why would the Sheriff burn it off of Gisborne's arm with Djaq's magic potion?" he demanded, trying to contain his anger.

"Why does the Sheriff do anything?"

"To hide his guilt!" Robin stood suddenly, almost knocking me to the floor. "Perhaps you are right. Perhaps I would be better guarding you from a distance."

"Perhaps you should calm down and recognise that things have changed."

As always his temper had sparked my own.

"I do believe you. I do believe that Gisborne tried to kill King Richard. And I believe that we will find a way to prove it."

Robin glared out at the night for a long moment.

"We?" he finally asked, still unconvinced.

"Yes."

"Did you love him?"

He still did not look at me but at least he had finally asked it.

"No."

"But you were fond of him, his certain qualities?"

And so it has always been with us, one minute we are kissing by moonlight the next we are at each other's throats. And I suppose I am as guilty as him, for I do not easily acquiesce to his moods, but tend to match him blow for blow.

"Do you like the forest, Robin?"

"It's alright," he replied with a shrug and a sniff.

"Do you prefer it to Locksley Manor?"

"No," he sighed.

"So go home."

"I can't. You may not have noticed in all the excitement of your wedding, but an ass is living in my house."

"You didn't have to give it up. You could have let Alan and the Scarlett boys hang."

"Marian! You think I could have gone back to Locksley and faced the people of the village if I'd done that! You think I could have faced my own reflection if I'd done that?"

"So it is not all a choice. You find positives in that which you cannot change!"

"Sherwood Forest has a damn sight more positive qualities than Sir Guy of Gisborne!"

"Agreed!"

We stood almost as close as we had before, though now we glared at each other. Then frustrated, he turned and crouched by the fire; his back, pointedly, to me. He rubbed his jaw roughly and muttered things that I couldn't quite hear.

I watched him a moment and then took pity on him. I was angry with him for so long after he left for the war that it has burned most of its fuel; I now seem unable to maintain my ire for any length of time. I crossed to stand above and behind him, gently stroking his hair with my hand.

"Robin, I did not, could not love him. I don't even like him. I never have."

"But you said–"

"When? Friday afternoon, after I'd been to Locksley?"

"Yes."

"There was no time to argue and I did not think I could convince you any other way."

"Convince me of what?"

"My father said you were divided, torn between protecting the King and protecting me. But if you had come after me, not only would the King have been in danger but–"

"But your father as well."

He tipped his head back and I could see that his expression was much softer, but then he frowned.

"That wasn't the only time you praised him though."

"Robin, please, I was scared." It was my turn to look away so that he could not see how much it had affected me. "I could see no way out. And you were demanding that I face the fact that the man to whom the fates had sentenced me had tried to kill the king. You wanted me to admit that I was chained to a monster. The only way I could cope was to focus on his good points, however few, and hope that if I praised them, showed some affection, he might be reconstructed."

"What type of affection?" Robin demanded, but his voice was lighter.

"A smile, a touch of the hand."

"A kiss?"

"Do you do this to torture yourself? Or just me?" I pulled his hair lightly, a gesture I'd used in childhood when he annoyed me.

Robin laughed softly, recognising the shared memory.

"Did you ever kiss him?" he repeated.

"No."

He leaned back slightly against my legs and I let my hand resume its more gentle touch.

"He didn't have to listen to my qualities."

"Well you are an outlaw whom I'm supposed to despise."

He didn't answer.

"Are you upset because Guy didn't have to listen to your qualities, or because you think I wouldn't know what to list?"

Robin remained silent and I knew that I had touched a nerve.

"You are such a fool." I told him.

"You said that you used 'fool' when you meant 'hero'," he reminded me.

"Sometimes, other times I just mean fool. This is one of those times."

"Why is that then?"

"Because you seem to think that I don't know what your good qualities are. Robin, I know them in small detail. You are a hundred times the man he is."

He rose from his haunches and stood in front of me. "I'm glad you think so."

He reached out his hand and stroked my cheek. Suddenly I was conscious that I was alone in my darkened bedchamber with a fully-grown man.

"My lord, it is late. Perhaps–"

"My lord?" Robin repeated, "Who are you talking to?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted truthfully. "It is not as simple as it once was."

"Even with Gisborne out of the picture."

"Even so."

"I think I knew that when I returned and you greeted with me fully drawn bow rather than open arms."

"And yet a bare left hand."

"And yet."

We were close enough to touch but it was as though we stood on opposite banks.

Robin walked over to the bench and sat down.

"Get some sleep, Marian. It's been a long day."

"Robin…"

"It's fine, get some sleep."

But after an hour, I still tossed restlessly.

"Robin?" I whispered "Are you awake?"

"I told you I wasn't going to sleep," he replied.

"I can't either."

"Is it because I'm here? Do you want me to go out to the loft with Much?"

"Yes and no."

"Sorry?"

"Yes, it's because you're here; no, I don't want you to leave."

"So what do we do?"

"You could tell me about the Holy Land?"

"The palm trees, the sands, the women wrapped from head to toe in scarves?"

"Any of it."

"Well," he began, but then stopped.

In the darkness, I could see him doubled over as if in pain, his head in his arms. I slipped from the bed and sat beside him. I gently rubbed his back.

"It's alright. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"I want to be able to tell you but…"

"Robin, you'll tell me when the time is right."

"I brought you a gift," Robin suddenly declared, putting his memories back behind his armour and rising to the satchel he had left by the door.

"Oh don't you start."

"Start with what?"

"Guy and his bloody presents. Every time I turned around he was here with another present."

"You got quite a nice horse out of it."

"Alright," I admitted ruefully, "I liked the horse. But then there was the necklace; such disaster spawned by a few links of silver."

"You told me once that I should bring you a gift."

"You were making fun of the horse, I was annoyed. "

"I think you'll like this. It's something Guy of Gisborne would never think to give."

"Alright," I tried to sound resigned, but we both knew that he had sparked my interest.

"Close your eyes."

"Robin."

"Close 'em."

Reluctantly I obeyed.

He placed his gift in my hands.

I knew what is was before I saw it, but it was only in seeing that I truly believed it. He had brought me a mask, a near copy of the Night Watchman's mask that I burned before the wedding.

"I saw it in Nottingham town as we were leaving. I thought you might need it."

"I might need it?"

"You asked me once to help you do what you believed in, to help you be what you wanted to be."

"And then you told me to stay home with my embroidery."

"Well we both know that you won't do that."

He sat beside me. "You did good things for the people. If you choose to continue, I want to help you."

"Do you mean that?"

"I do. It both keeps the Sheriff off-guard and gives the people hope to know it is not just one who fights for the poor, but many."

I still couldn't quite believe what I was hearing. "You're actually encouraging me to keep going? Mr No-need-now-that-I'm-back? Mr Stay-home-and-out-of-trouble?"

"Reluctantly I'll admit, but ultimately, yes. Because I know it is important to you."

I don't think I had ever loved him as much as I did in that moment.

"Thank you, Robin."

"There are some conditions."

"Conditions." I should have known.

"One is that the Night Watchman takes a one month vacation."

"A month?"

"Sir Guy lost both you and his silver within three days of each other. He is out for blood. If he encountered the Night Watchman he would show absolutely no mercy."

"Does he show mercy on other occasions?"

"You tell me, you were the one who saw his qualities."

"Just so I can keep track, how many times are we going to have this fight?"

"You are used to being in his favour. In that mask you are as much his nemesis as I am. He will regard us as one and act accordingly. A month, just a month, is all I ask."

"He will not forget."

"No, but by then he may be distracted. Or think the Watchman died of the injuries inflicted."

Robin paused and swallowed and I suspected that he was remembering the cave. I reached out for his hand, urging him on.

"You said conditions? Plural."

"I want us to start working together."

"So now you want me to take you along whenever I go out."

"Yes, but I know that's not going to happen either. And sometimes, I suppose, you will be better on your own. But when you know that you are likely to confront the Sheriff's men I would like it if you would at least mention it to me. I would like you to take backup, if not me, then one of my men.

"Just the men? What about Djaq?"

"Two women?"

"Have you not learned by now that women may be as dangerous as men?"

"Have I ever doubted it?" He laughed out loud.

"I meant with a sword or bow."

"Oh with a bow; I thought you meant with your eyes."

"Keep this up and I'll show you just how dangerous I can be."

"No, no, I surrender. "He held his hands in front of his face jokingly.

"And I thought you were actually taking me seriously."

I tossed the mask back to him and went to stoke the fire.

"Marian." His tone turned me around.

He held the mask out.

"I take you very seriously. If I could, I would give you a tag, and ask you to ride as one of us. But I know that you will not leave your father. So let this be your tag. Work with me to relieve our people from the misery they suffer."

I looked at the mask, then at him. He took another step towards me. He met my gaze and then looked back to the gift in his hand.

"Thank you," I whispered, taking it from him, but Robin did not drop his hand.

"Do we have a bargain?"

"That the Night Watchman will recuperate for one month and then we'll work together?"

"Yes."

"Yes, I'll agree to those terms."

"Shake on it."

"Shake on it?"

"If you were a man, I'd want your hand to seal your word. You ask for equal treatment; I ask for equal oath."

"So sworn." I spat on my hand and gripped his.

"I didn't ask for a spit shake," he protested, wiping his palm on his shirt.

"Saliva didn't seem to bother you earlier."

"I do have one other present." He told me and seemed oddly nervous.

"Have I not made it clear that emulating Guy in any way is not desirable?"

"As a note, do you suppose you could practice calling him 'Gisborne', if you have to call him anything at all. Every time you refer to him as 'Guy', I want to hit something."

"I'll try to remember."

"Thank you. As I said, one other present."

"And as I said, I require no gifts. I did not before and certainly after all that has just transpired."

"It is something that I want you to have."

Robin pulled a chain and pendant from his neck. "For five years through the Holy Land, I have worn this." He held out the talisman. "Do you recognise it?"

The year before he left for the war, Robin had accompanied my father and I to Lincoln when the King's man had come. Come recruiting, as it turned out, but I did not know that at the time. What I did know was that my father had left me in Robin's care. Robin had taken my hand and bade me stay close. Together we had walked through the market with all its wondrous sights and smells. There had been jugglers and minstrels, and pork and apples and nuts roasting over flame, and every kind of ware for sale. Robin, who had only just ascended to his earldom, was a very careful shopper, comparing the weight of swords and apples with equal concentration. Finally as we had been returning to rejoin my father, we passed a stall of talismans and trinkets.

"Kind Gentleman," the stall-keeper had called. "Will you buy a love-token for the your pretty girl."

It was the only thing all day that he bought without hesitation.

"You bought it for me in Lincoln and before you left for the war I gave it back to you."

"Flung it at my head to be perfectly accurate."

"If you want to be a stickler for details, yes."

Without speaking he took my hand, placed it in my palm and curled my fingers around it, then placed my hand against my heart.


	2. Chapter 2: Smiley Guy

A Drink Between the Wars Chapter II: Smiley Guy

Robin does not wake gently but snaps from slumber to wakefulness in an instant. I do not know if this has always been the case, or is a product of his years as a soldier and his present situation, but I could feel it the moment he was awake. He tensed, then relaxed and did not move further, other than to lightly kiss the top of my head and run his hand through my hair. Though he did sleep, true to his word he had remained on the bench. Of course I had ended up there with him, my head against his chest.

"I am not asleep." I murmured, suspecting the stillness was for my benefit.

"You should be," he whispered back.

"I cannot sleep with you so near," I declared in teasing tones.

"You were snoring last night."

"I do not snore!" I protested, poking him.

"Perhaps I dreamt it. I had such vivid dreams."

"Is that so?"

"I dreamt that I kissed the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Sounds like quite the dream."

"It was. I pray I never wake." He bent his face to mine.

"Then sleep on." My lips found his.

Much stuck his head in the window and groaned.

"Master?"

Robin did not respond.

"Master!"

"What Much!"

"I hate to interrupt, but Gisborne is approaching."

"Right. Interruption forgiven. Marian, dress and go with Much to the forest."

"No."

"Marian, I know that you do not like to be told what to do, but under the circumstances—"

"If he asks for me and I am not here, he will know that I am with you."

"If he figures it out, so be it."

"Robin, think! He can still take Knighton Hall. You can live in the forest. I can live in the forest, but my father cannot. He must still be seen to be co-operating with Gisborne and the Sheriff."

"Gisborne kills people without blinking an eye. You left him standing at the altar—"

"Lying at the altar."

"Lying at the altar. What if he decides that the appropriate response is to run you through?" He touched me gently where Gisborne had cut me. "I cannot risk it."

"And unlike the Night Watchman, I cannot hide from him for the next month."

"Could we come to a decision please?" Much begged as Gisborne's horse clattered into the yard.

We faced each other in a silent battle of wills. But it was Robin who relented.

"Much, get Alan, bring him in closer, have the others stand ready but do not enter unless I call. Marian, dress and then join me in the gallery. We'll see what he wants, but you stay with me until there's no other choice. Agreed?"

"Thank you, Robin."

"Don't thank me yet. I make no promises til we see how this unfolds."

The carpenter who built the gallery was fond of a bit of a drink, and where it joins the staircase it comes together in oddly shaped corner, creating a small hollow. The sight of it used to so annoy my father that he finally hung a tapestry over it. When we were little, Robin and I used it for hide and seek, and I correctly guessed that it was here that he would be waiting.

"What took you so long?"

He winked at me as I slipped in beside him. The hollow was not as accommodating as it had been to two small children, but with my back against his chest and his arms around my shoulders we still managed to conceal ourselves.

Downstairs the door was flung open with a mighty bang.

"I have been wronged!" Gisborne roared, as he entered.

"Yes, Sir Guy," Father agreed evenly.

His accord took Guy aback for a moment and the Sheriff's man seemed to pause to gather himself before he spoke again.

"Your daughter caused me much embarrassment!"

"Yes, Sir Guy but…"

"But what?"

"Well, you did lie to her. She is outspoken—"

"Outspoken!"

Father continued undeterred. "She is headstrong, she is temperamental. But Sir Guy, surely that is not news to you? I rather thought, in fact, that her fire was part of the attraction."

"I'll say," Robin whispered in my ear. I elbowed his ribs though not hard enough to hurt him.

Father offered Gisborne a seat as he tried to placate him. "You will be compensated for your grief. A fine horse from my stables?"

"Which he gave you in the first place," Robin observed.

"And twenty pounds of silver?"

"Which we stole from him, five days ago. This is working out quite well."

"Quiet." I hushed him, though I had to agree that so far this had not cost us anything substantial.

"That will go some way to mending the wound," Gisborne acknowledged.

"But not all," Father surmised

"I will require an apology."

"That can be arranged."

I could not see Gisborne but I'm sure the next words were accompanied by a tight smirk. "A public apology."

Robin had not been expecting me to move, so when my temper drove me from our bolthole, he reacted an instant to late to stop me.

"An apology!" I demanded from the top of the stairs. "You would ask me for an apology?"

"And still she does not hold her tongue," Gisborne observed to my father, his voice cutting.

"My lady," he greeted me darkly as I reached the ground floor.

"Don't 'my lady' me. You dare to cross this threshold?"

"Do I dare?" Gisborne was aghast.

"Yes, after you turned my wedding into a fiasco."

"If I may, Marian, it was you who turned it into a boxing match!"

"You used my wedding as a decoy to distract Robin Hood in your plot to expose Merton"

"I did not," Gisborne protested.

I suddenly realised that I was still wearing Robin's chain. As Guy spun in disbelief, raising his hands to a God that I doubt he actually worships, I quickly pulled it from my neck and clutched in my fist. It was perhaps better that Robin could not see this from behind the tapestry.

"Robin Hood is the only man in Nottingham who would recognise that your impostor was not the King. So you had to make sure that he did not come to the castle to seek an audience. And what better way then by testing him with the marriage of his childhood sweetheart? You supposed, wrongly as it turned out, that he would try to stop the marriage."

"He sent his manservant."

"He would never send a servant in his place. Much knew Robin and I when we were young. It was misplaced loyalty to the past, not his master that sent him. If Robin is at all as he used to be, he'd be embarrassed that his man would think to represent to him in such a way."

"I heard that you rode off on Hood's horse."

"The people see Robin Hood in a hundred places, often simultaneously, in which he has never been. I rode off on our horse with one of our villagers who had been sent to attend the carriage. Robin was at the castle. He does not care whom I marry, so you had no right to use me thus."

"I did not use you. The Sheriff did not tell me until the day before that it was not really the King."

"And you did not tell me at all."

The one truth that I told Robin about Guy is that I do believe that, as much as he can feel anything, he feels for me. Perhaps it is this misguided belief that I have the power to wash away his sins. Even if I had the power of absolution, I am not sure that I could absolve Guy of the things that he has done. But I seem to have a power over him; and so, as was almost always true when forced to confront me, Guy crumbled.

"I am sorry that you think I used you. My desire to marry you was, is, genuine."

"Then I am sorry that I hit you," I lied.

"Marian," Gisborne began cautiously, "I appreciate you seeing reason, but a public apology is still necessary."

"Are you planning to apologise to me publicly?"

"It is not the same thing."

"Why not?"

"Because a woman's life is within the household, and a man's is amongst other men. You must allow me to save face in front of the other lords or they will regard me as a laughing stock. The Council of Lords meets today to discuss who will run Merton's estate on the Sheriff's behalf. Your father will be required to swear his loyalty to the Sheriff. And you will apologise to me."

"And if I don't?"

"That would be ill-advised. Sir Edward?"

"We understand why you were upset, my dear, a woman on her wedding day is expected to have nerves. But we must make amends."

I glanced at him and a moment of silent accord passed between us.

"Very well, Father."

"Then we will reschedule the wedding," Gisborne declared, pleased.

"Just a moment, Sir Guy," I interjected, probably preventing Robin from revealing himself. "I will apologise publicly, but you must prove yourself again privately. I will not marry a dishonourable man, so you must prove to me that you are a man of honour."

"And how shall I do that?" he asked archly.

"By abiding by your original arrangement. We marry when King Richard returns from the Holy Lands."

"I…"

"It is what an honourable man would do."

"Alright" he agreed after a moment's hesitation. "Alright, when Richard returns."

"Thank you, Sir Guy."

Father shot me a glance and I forced myself to kiss the Gisborne's cheek, praying Robin was still hidden behind the tapestry and could not see the action.

"So you'll come to Nottingham." Guy announced.

"Now?"

"Yes my lady, now. I'll escort you. It's dangerous on the roads, there are outlaws about."

"I'll go get myself ready to travel"

"If you would."

I forced myself not to look at the tapestry but it would have made no difference, Robin was no longer in his hiding place, he was in my room. As I shut the door he dropped from the rafters.

"Please don't do that!"

"You're going to Nottingham!"

"Lower your voice before you are heard!" I hissed at him.

"You're going to Nottingham with him."

"Yes, what would you have me do?"

"Where's your pendant?" Robin touched my collar

"Here."

I unclenched my fist and held it out. My palm was marked where I'd gripped it so tightly for fear of dropping it.

"You took it off so soon?"

"Robin."

"You are going to Nottingham, you remove my token mere hours after it was given to you. Perhaps I did only dream last night."

"Oh for goodness sake."

I grabbed the front of his doublet and pulled him to me, then yanked his head down and kissed him passionately.

"Did you dream that?"

Robin opened his eyes slowly, rubbing his lips with his thumb.

"Did you?" I demanded of him.

"No."

"Do you think I want to go with him? Do you think there is any joy in removing your talisman? I couldn't very well convince him all was retrievable while wearing another man's token."

"Why does it need to be retrievable?"

"For—"

"For your father. Yes of course. Always the same."

"You know, given that you are high born, you can be a real bastard. I was going to say for my father, yes but also for you."

"For me?"

"If I can win back his favour, then he will drop his guard around me. If he does that, then perhaps I can find proof that he was in Acre."

Robin looked properly chastised.

"I trust you," he told me. "But I don't trust him. If you go Nottingham, I go to Nottingham."

"No, Robin, there's still the extra guards for the supposed King. And this could be a trap for you."

"Or for you."

"I have to take that chance. And you're going to have to let me."

I could see he was about to protest.

"We need to know if I still have safe access to the Castle, if I don't then—"

"If you don't then you're going to end up in the dungeon!" Robin interrupted.

"And you'll come get me. And bring Will, he seems to be the only one with any real skill getting in or out of that place."

"Ha. Ha."

"Please, Robin, please go along with this." I pressed my palms to his chest. "I'm too tired to plan anything else. And the least suspicion will be raised if we seem to be doing exactly what Gisborne wants, if only for the next day or two."

"What Gisborne wants is to take you to his bed."

"If he tries it, I'll lock myself in the dungeon."

"If he tries it, make him sing with the castrati."

He held out his knife to me. I accepted with a look of gratitude and concealed it within my garments.

He jumped onto the sill. "I'll see you soon."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked with a wink

He beckoned me closer with his crooked finger, bent and kissed me.

"Go before you're missed. You won't see us but know that we're there."

"I always do."


	3. Chapter 3: Strange Bedfellows Pt 1

A Drink Between the Wars Chapter III: Strange Bedfellows, Part One.

We stayed the whole day at the Castle; a whole day of the Sheriff crowing over Merton's memory and estate; a whole day of my father biting back his true feelings and swearing a false loyalty; and a whole day of Gisborne watching my every move. I do not think I was out of his direct sight for more than five minutes at any time during the day. And then there was the apology. Fortunately as woman, I am not expected to aspire to oratory, so I stumbled across a few remorseful words trying to make them appear as heartfelt as possible. Guy 'graciously' accepted my apology and then the Sheriff amused himself with various jokes at my expense for the next four hours.

But an odd thing happened at the banquet that night. Guy was sent, reluctantly, to check on something, and as soon as he was gone, the Sheriff slipped into his seat.

"Very nice little speech you gave earlier, Marian dear."

"I let my temper get the better of me, I had to make amends."

He snorted.

"Well you convinced Gisborne, that's the important thing. But my dear, what are you going to do the next time?"

"The next time? The next time you hire someone to play the King?"

"You got him to agree to that again, did you? Twice even? Very good. Very good."

"My Lord?"

"I'm surprised. Surprised that you want to wait so very long. At your age, aren't you afraid that you'll whither?"

I gritted my teeth and did not respond.

"Well never fear, Guy will not be willing to wait, and he's not exactly known for keeping his word when he wants something."

Though I tried to hide it, my disquiet at this prospect must have registered.

"Now my dear, when he does insist, you will have an ally. And I don't mean that stupid boy with the bow."

"Who do you mean?"

"Why, me!"

"You?"

"I don't want the wedding to go ahead."

"You don't?" I eyed him cautiously.

"If Gisborne marries you, he will be happy. And a happy Gisborne is of no use to me. Remember that." He tapped the tip of my nose with his forefinger. I resisted the urge to swat it like a fly.

"Ah Gisborne, back already, just keeping your seat warm. Sit, sit beside your lovely betrothed."

"What did he want?" Guy frowned after him.

"If you don't understand the Sheriff, I'm sure that I don't."


	4. Chapter 4: Open Wounds

A Drink Between the Wars Chapter IV: Open Wounds.

We were finally able to take our leave the next morning. I expected that we would see Robin once we were in the shelter of the woods but we rode all the way home without encountering the outlaws. As soon as we were back, I saddled a fresh horse and rode back into the forest, though I had no idea where they were camped. I knew that they would have abandoned the cave but they were not in any of the other spots that I knew. I was considering returning home when I stumbled onto them, almost literally, though I suppose they had seen me long before I had seen them.

John held my horse as I dismounted and Djaq smiled from beside the fire. The others, including Robin, were not around.

"About time you came, I need to check your wound." Djaq stood, and cleaned her hands with water from the pot. "Come, there's a shady spot up here."

She led me up to a bed of moss with a small rocky outcrop that formed a backrest.

"Is Robin…?"

"The boys went hunting."

"Oh." I tried not to feel too disappointed that he had spent more effort to find rabbits than to see me.

"He needed a distraction while he was waiting," she said knowingly. "Sit down."

I did as I was told and she lifted my chemise and removed the bandages.

"Tell me what hurts," she instructed. "And don't be brave."

But the admonishment was unnecessary. When Djaq touched a tender spot, I winced betraying the truth more than words would have.

"If you'd stay in bed and off of horses, this would heal faster."

"Another of your father's battlefield sayings?"

She smiled in her enigmatic way.

"You are a good soldier, Marian, but you should take better care of yourself."

"Have I opened the stitches?"

"No, but it's a little inflamed. I will make a poultice. Stay here."

"Not going anywhere."

It was peaceful sitting in the copse with the smells and sounds of the forest all about.

"Could you get used to it?" Robin appeared silently as always, reading my thoughts.

"Maybe. I hear you've been hunting. Did you catch anything?"

"I wasn't hunting."

"Where've you been?"

"Knighton," he said, slightly embarrassed. "But then I saw that your horse was missing and I thought you'd probably come out here."

"Just as well; Djaq wants to put something on the wound."

"Is it bothering you?"

"It's a bit sore."

He knelt beside me, carefully moving the cloth. "Hmm, it's a little red."

"She's making a poultice for it."

"Good." And then even though he was still looking at me, he was not seeing me, but staring into the middle distance, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Robin? Robin, are you alright?"

He shook his head slowly but I couldn't tell if it was in response to my question.

"What's the matter?" Djaq returned.

I pointed to Robin who had stood and was turning in a slow circle, his fingers linked behind his head.

"Does he do this a lot?" I asked her.

"No. But one patient at a time."

She spread a warm paste on the wound and then bound a bandage tightly around me.

"It smells horrible!" I protested.

"It will fade in a little while. Or you will get used to it. But you need to stay put for a now."

"Well I can't go anywhere with that on, it'll scare the horse."

"It means it's working," Djaq declared, wiping her hands in satisfaction.

She walked over to Robin.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded.

"He says he's okay," she said with a shrug, and headed back to the main camp.

"Hey," I called to him, "my Lord Huntington. What's the matter? You're scaring me."

"I am a little scared myself," Robin admitted. "I was not aware that I could be so stupid." He came and sat beside me. "I am in fact stunned by the degree of my stupidity."

"What great error have you committed?"

I could list a few but did not think we would have the same view.

"I did not stop the wedding."

"Yes but Much did. And if he had not, I like to believe that I still would have been unable to go through with it."

"Even if he threatened Sir Edward?" There was no accusation in his tone this time, just recognition of my vulnerability.

"He did threaten my father, just before I hit him, so yes, I think it's a possibility."

"I am very glad to hear that."

"What it is that so vexes you?"

"That I should not have let the wedding even occur. I should have stopped it."

"I practically sent you to the King."

"But I shouldn't have let you distract me. The King, had he been real, and your father were in danger. But you were in mortal peril."

"Robin, I am entirely grateful to have been saved from becoming Lady Gisborne, but I don't think, as awful as it would have been, that it counts as mortal peril."

"If the ceremony had not been stopped, afterwards there would have been the wedding feast." He paused and his jaw clenched slightly but he forced himself on. "And then, Gisborne would have claimed the rights of the marriage bed."

"Why do you bring that up?" I demanded of him. "What benefit does it bring to imagine me with him?"

"Marian."

But he had touched a nerve and I could not stop the torrent of words, nor the long held fear that drove them.

"You know the type of man he is. For the length of the betrothal you constantly reminded me that he is violent and rough and selfish and arrogant. Over and over you told me, as though somehow I could not see it. When all the time I was trying to forget; trying not to think about what it would mean to be his wife; trying not to think about what would be expected of me. A man that cold-blooded does not become gentle simply because he hangs his sword-belt at the foot of the bed."

I was choking back tears but when Robin tried to embrace me, I shoved him away.

"And even if that were not the case, the only man, the only man whose bed I have ever desired to share is yours!" I smacked him in the chest with the heel of my hand with every word but he did not attempt to move nor prevent me. "With Gisborne, there would have been no love, no kindness, no assent. Either way it would have been rape! Do you not understand that? I never even let him kiss me, and yet I would have been powerless…"I could speak no more.

He did take me in his arms then, kissing my face, my hair, and whispering, "I'm sorry" over and over. I surrendered to the sobs that I had held at bay for so long and, in the safety of his presence, cried until I could cry no more. At last the wave receded and I scrubbed at my eyes with the back of my hand.

Robin sat back a little so that he could look at me, but did not fully let go.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"Don't you dare apologise," he said, with a small smile. "You're allowed to have a little cry every now and then."

"I don't know if that qualifies as a 'little cry'."

"Much brought you some soup. Do you think you can eat it?"

"Much saw that?"

"Well…"

"They all saw it?"

"They heard you in distress, they came running."

"So now they know the Night Watchman is just a cry-baby."

"Hardly. And Djaq told the boys that it's a delayed reaction to being stabbed."

"Five days later?"

"She said the poultice set it off, and no-one questions Djaq over medicine. Especially since she brought you back from the dead."

"And what do you think?"

He brushed a stray hair from my face.

"I think that I have not seen many soldiers go into battle with as much bravery as you went into that church. Sure of foot, shoulders squared, you should train the King's guard."

"How did you…?

"I was on Locksley hill. But instead of sitting up there, feeling sorry for myself, I should have been down in the village stopping it. Especially since I contributed to your overall fear."

"But what scared you? Just now?" I persisted.

He picked up the bowl that Much had left.

"I think you should eat first."

"I think if it's enough to scare you, I'm going to have trouble keeping food down."

"Try."

I still didn't have much appetite, but given how many people in Nottingham went hungry I forced myself to consume all that I had been given.

"Better?" he asked, as I put aside the bowl.

I nodded. "A bit."

"Good."

"Now tell me why you brought it up."

"Marian."

"It will not upset me, the pain has washed through. Something scared you."

"My own pride and stupidity put you in grave danger. Yes, that scares me."

"Robin, I don't understand what this danger was?"

"The wound; he would have seen the wound. It's still red; it still has stitches in it. You manage to keep it covered, as you have the previous times that you've been cut, but on the wedding night that would have been impossible. As the man who inflicted the wound, he would have known that you were the Night Watchman."

"And you think he would have killed me?" I felt the food rise in my throat and swallowed hard. "He wouldn't just see it as the ultimate blackmail material?"

"Before the robbery, perhaps. But when he realised that he had shown you his amassed wealth and your first reaction was to deprive him of it? I think he would have flown into a rage. If as you say, his feelings for you are genuine, then I think he would have regretted it. But by then it would be too late."

I put my head against Robin's shoulder as the truth of what he was saying sunk in.

"You're right," I said finally. "You always said the Night Watchman would be the death of me, and you were right."

"Well, I'm glad I wasn't completely right. I was so busy being jealous of Gisborne, that I almost lost you entirely."

I took his hand. "But you didn't"

"Thank God for that. Are you alright?"

"I feel oddly detached, almost as though we're talking about someone else."

He nodded.

"You're not surprised?"

"It happens in war. A way to cope with constant danger."

"It's not a reaction that I wish to cultivate. I don't like the thought that I'll stop feeling."

Robin nodded again and then suddenly took my face in his hands and kissed me.

"Did you feel that?"

"I…that…I…yes."

"Then I think you'll be fine. It's getting cold. Shall we go down with the others?"

He glanced at my face and sensed my reluctance.

"They will not hold it against you, Marian."

"Perhaps they should. They have given up their very lives to fight alongside you and I burst into tears about something that never actually happened."

"You were actually stabbed. And actually blackmailed into a loveless wedding, even if you put a stop to it. Those are your friends. They know you. They know you to be brave. Come on, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."


	5. Chapter 5: We Need a Plan

A Drink Between the Wars Chapter V: We need a plan.

They fell silent as we walked up, and I felt my face flush.

"I'm sorry for making a scene." I pointed back over my shoulder.

"It is the wound," Djaq said again.

"Oh yes," Much jumped in. "It happens all the time to the wounded."

"Did it happen to you?" Alan asked.

"Much was never wounded," Robin said a little too quickly, but the men did not notice.

"Well then, did you?" Alan asked him

"I don't know. I was delusional with fever, probably."

Much started to speak but Robin caught his eye and gave the slightest shake of the head.

"When the Sheriff cut off my father's hand, I cried like a baby," Will said after a moment.

"When I left Alice, I cried for a week," John agreed.

"When my father died," Djaq contributed.

Everyone looked at Alan.

"What? I don't cry."

Robin coughed.

"Alright," Alan relented "When Tom…"

"Thank you," I told them with genuine gratitude. "Thank you all."

Robin ushered me to a log.

"It's getting dark. I should go back to Knighton."

"Stay here."

"Robin."

"Stay here. It is almost dark. You're still hurt. Stay here."

"Father will worry."

"Alan will ride to Knighton and tell your father that you are safe with friends. And the others will build a lean-to, so that you have somewhere sheltered to sleep."

"What if Gisborne decides to pay one of his sudden visits?"

"Gisborne is a little distracted."

"By what?"

"Did you not hear? He is expecting a visitor."

"No, I did not hear. How did you?"

"We went to town," said Alan.

"You didn't honestly think I was going to let you go to Nottingham alone?" Robin asked.

"Apparently not."

"It is not an issue of trust, do not turn it into that."

"For the moment I'm more interested in this mysterious visitor."

"Alan has made friends with one of the kitchen maids, "Will explained.

"Really?" I shot Alan a glance. He shrugged in response.

"And she told him that Gisborne is making special preparations for a visitor from the east."

"How far east?"

"I'm surprised he did not tell you, "Robin continued. "Given your special relationship. Anyway we captured one of the regular patrols and tied them up, badly, then 'accidentally' let them overhear that we were planning to intercept Gisborne's friend. He should be half-way to Newark by now."

"Newark. En route to Lincoln?"

"Yes."

"It's not his friend. It's his brother."

"A minute ago you didn't even know that anyone was expected, now you know it's his brother. Besides, it's a man of the church."

"A bishop to be exact."

Robin stared at me "How did you know that?"

"It's his brother."

"Gisborne's brother is a bishop?" Much cried. "God would allow a relative of Gisborne to take holy orders?"

"Gisborne is the second son of a second son, it's why he has no lands—"

"Where is he from anyway?" Alan interrupted me

"Leicester I think, but the family estate was in Normandy."

"They would be French." He nodded.

"The Queen is French," I pointed out.

"Oh the women are all right."

"I see." I turned back to the others "As un-landed gentry they had to seek professions, Gisborne became a—"

"Thug," Robin interjected.

"If you could all just let me speak."

"I'm just calling a spade a spade."

"Fine, he's a thug."

"A hired thug at that."

"Robin, do want to hear this or not? What ever Guy may be, his brother went to the church and is now a bishop, and, they say, may soon be made a cardinal."

"And Gisborne told you all of this?" Robin queried.

"Gisborne didn't tell me any of it. He doesn't discuss his brother. The Sheriff, on the other hand, takes a certain delight in tormenting Guy, especially in my presence."

"They have a very strange relationship," observed Much.

"An understatement," Robin agreed.

"The only time I've ever heard Gisborne mention Hugh was that he wanted him to perform the wedding. But his brother had gone to Ireland on business for Rome. Though why he's coming now, I can't…"

"Marian?"

And then it all made sense. I told them what the Sheriff had said.

"Do you think he's trying to go ahead with the wedding?" Will asked as I finished.

Robin did not answer but his body language suggested he agreed that conclusion.

"We need a plan," said Djaq.

"Yes, " said Robin. "But first, Sir Edward needs to know that his daughter is safe and Marian needs somewhere to sleep. We do what we can solve first, then we worry about the possible."

"Or the probable."

"Much!"

"Sorry, Master."

"Alan, go to Knighton! Will, Much, John, a shelter sometime before it is pitch black, if that is at all doable!"

"And I'll gather some more herbs, for your dressing." Djaq added, though I suspect given her stores, it was more to get out of Robin's way than anything else.

"Yelling at them won't help," I told him when we were alone.

His mouth curved in a quick rueful smile. "It helps a little. Djaq's right we do need a plan. I'm not losing you to Gisborne twice."

He reached out his hand and I took it.

We both grew silent pondering my potential sentence, but then an idea began to form in my head.

"Legal grounds to stop a wedding," I echoed the words I had so recently heard.

"The law has no home in Nottinghamshire."

"The common law of England, no, but I'm talking about Celestine's law, the law of the Church. Think about it, Robin, as much as he clearly hates it, the Sheriff has never directly challenged the authority of the Church. And I don't think he will now merely for Gisborne's sake."

"That's true."

"When Much interrupted the ceremony, the priest told him that unless he had legal grounds, he should remain silent."

"What did Much say to that?"

"That he had moral grounds, but that's not my point. If there had been a legal reason then the priest would have given him an audience, would have stopped the wedding. So we need a legal loophole."

"Such as what?"

"What if I was a nun?"

"No."

"Not forever, just until…"

"Exactly! Until when? And you'd have to leave, there's no order closer than Kirklees, for that you could just leave. Except you can't leave your father."

"Or you." I said under my breath.

"Besides Gisborne has an almost-cardinal on his side. Unless you intend to take up final holy orders, you'd still just be a novice and what's his name?"

"Hugh,"

"Hugh of Gisborne would order them to kick you out."  
"So what are the other legal grounds?"

"Well there aren't that many. The one with the most weight is if one of you was already married. Do you suppose Gisborne has a wife?"

"Well I'm sure if we ask, he'll admit that on his way back from attempting to kill the King in the Holy Land, he stopped and married the Queen of Sheba. Simple."

"The Queen of Sheba wouldn't be a Christian, so it wouldn't count. But since, as you point out, if he has a wife we'll have the damndest time proving it, it'll have to be you."

"Me?"

"We'll have to find you a husband," Robin said lightly. "Well a husband that isn't Gisborne. What do you think?"

"What do I think?"

"About the plan?"

"Oh it's a plan now, is it?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Not a thing!" I snapped in a way that perfectly illustrated the exact opposite. "I think I might just go back to my rock until the lean-to is built. Excuse me."

He caught up with me before I'd gone ten steps.

"Why is it that everything I say to you today is the wrong thing?"

"I don't know, Robin, but that, that was definitely the wrong thing."

"Why? I'm trying to help you!"

"By finding me a husband."

"By getting you out of marrying Gisborne."

"By finding me a husband."

"You were the one that brought up legal grounds."

"I was thinking aloud."

"Well the only legal grounds that I know about mean that you either have to be a nun, which is fairly permanent, or already married."

"And that's not permanent?"

"Well yes, I suppose so, but, believe it or not, it's easier to fake. We'll pay someone to say that they're your husband."

"Someone who isn't going to realise that Gisborne's reaction will be to run him through with a broadsword, thereby making me a widow and eligible to marry. I'm not exactly a risk-free prospect."

"So maybe we find a priest to swear that he's performed the wedding ceremony."

"Swear it in front of a bishop bound for Rome?"

"What do want me to say, Marian?"

"Nothing." I walked a few steps away.

"What do you want me to say?" he repeated. "Marian?"

"I want you to volunteer!" I blurted out, instantly regretting it. "I want to not be having this conversation is what I want. I'm going back to the fire."

"Not so fast." He caught my arm.

"The others will be worried."

"They know we are together and will not be worried."

I looked at the trees, the ground, anywhere but at him.

"Marian?"

"You heard what Gisborne said yesterday? That men's lives are public and women's are private?"

"Yes."

"Well he was wrong, women are judged by both. And I am judged by my lack of a husband."

"I had not thought you were one troubled by the tongues of washerwomen."

"It is not just the washerwomen and largely I am not. Besides, it is not their tongues, it is the look in their eyes."

"What look is that?"

"The sneering pity. There goes Marian, 'too choosy for her own good'. There were suitors while you were gone, but I turned them all away. And while you were in the Holy Land, many saw that as being to my credit. They did not know we had fought, they thought I was being loyal to you. But you're back now and I'm still not married, so the talk grows sharper, the looks more knowing."

"Marian, I'm—"

"It is not your fault. I made my choices. I turned away the suitors, even though we no longer had an agreement. The decision to remain unmarried these past five years was my own. But do not discuss my marriage as though it were another one of your schemes. 'First we'll climb the Castle walls, then we'll marry Marian off, then we'll steal the Sheriff's silver.'"

"If I had wanted to marry you off, I wouldn't have objected to Gisborne."

"Are you sure? Sometimes I think your main problem with Gisborne is that he now has everything that was once yours. And you just count me as part of that."

"That is not fair!" Robin roared. "I would give up all hope of regaining Locksley to keep you safe!"

I was, I will admit, taken aback, not just by his words, but also by the passion with which they were delivered.

"I'm sorry. It was unfair."

But he would not be soothed.

"Ask Much! Ask him what I talked about, prayed for, planned for the entire time that we were away!"

"I don't want to ask Much, I want you to tell me."

"I prayed that by some divine intervention you would not marry while I was gone and I could come home and make things right between us."

"Make things right between us. I don't even know what that's supposed to mean."

"What do you think it means?"

"You never say. You never say what you actually feel. It's all boyish smiles, and charming lines."

"The night before last?"

"Fine boyish smiles, charming lines and kisses by firelight. It's still not real. It's not a declaration or a promise."

"You didn't exactly welcome me back with open arms. In fact, you threatened to shoot me with an arrow."

"One that perhaps I should have let fly."

"Thanks very much."

"I didn't mean that. You know I didn't mean that."

"Marian, for the first few months that I was back, you were clearly still mad at me for leaving. The fact that I was living in the woods aside, every time I tried to get close, you'd let me in just so far and then push me away."

"Because it was the same old thing."

"What did you want me to say? That the only thing that got me through the horror of the war was the memory of your face? That I would wake calling your name and then feel sick to my stomach when I remembered that you were thousands of miles away?"

"Yes. Yes, I wanted you to say all of that."

"What good would it do? I cannot marry. I am an outlaw, stripped of my lands. I have nothing to give you."

"I would know! At least I would know!"

"How could you not know?"

"Because you never say it!"

He dropped his voice. "I said it in the cave."

"Djaq came in."

"No, later. You were dead at the time. Or so we thought."

"I have to be dead for you to express how you feel? Well that says it all."

"You never say it either," he pointed out.

"No, I don't, that's true."

"Why not?"

"Because I fear that I love a phantom, a dream. You are not just a good man, you are an extraordinary man. You see the Saracen as defending their homeland, as you would defend England. There is not one man in a thousand within the King's army who can see that. You come home and have nearly everything taken from you, but you do not seek revenge or more bloodshed, you seek justice and peace. You would risk your very life for any one of your men or for me, I know that. You were quite the boy but you have come home an extraordinary man. And since I loved the boy above all others, how could any man compare to what you have become? How could I look upon the face of another and feel what I feel when I look at you. And it scares me to my core."

"Why?" he whispered.

"Because I'm not convinced that you feel the same. You left me to go to war. You left me to chase glory."

"Yes, but I was wrong. I admitted that."

"What has changed? You're still on a quest. You say my face carried you through the horrors of war, but whose face do you see now, mine or the Sheriff's?"

He did not answer and to me that was answer enough.

I nodded and began to walk back to the camp saying, "We, I, need another plan."

"I love you."

He said to my back, stopping my steps.

"I have always loved you, I will always love you. And when I thought that I had lost you, I lost all appetite for this fight. I did not care about the Sheriff or Gisborne, or any of it. You are the wellspring of my courage. I do not know if I am that extraordinary but you make me want to be. Yes I went to war, to seek glory, because I thought that would make you proud of me."

I turned back around.

"What made you think that I was not already proud of you?"

"I was as you said, a boy. What had I done to deserve you?"

"I am not a prize."

"That's up for debate. I had to show myself to be worthy."

"Worthy of what?"

"You."

"Robin, what did you think that I wanted? In the year between your father's death and your departure, you were a fair and honest lord, you treated your villagers with kindness, conducted your affairs well."

"Oh that'll quicken the pulse, 'he conducts his affairs well'."

"It's a damn sight better than 'he got himself killed in the Holy Lands'."

Robin was silent.

"I suppose you never thought that you might be killed."

"It occurred to me once or twice," he replied tightly.

"Well I thought of nothing else for five years. Every time there was word of a messenger, I was afraid they were bringing news of your death. Five years of wondering why I had not said more to stop you, and five years of knowing it was because if I had made you stay you would have grown first to resent, and then to hate me."

"I could never hate you and I was wrong to leave."

"You say that now, in hindsight. But at the time, if you had stayed on my account I do believe that it would have destroyed us."

"No, don't say that. I should have listened to you. You told me not to go, and given what I saw and what I did, I would give anything to have back that moment and stayed. I would give anything not to have these images behind my eyes. I cannot even begin to describe to you what if was like, what I became."

"What you became? You are the same man. Just more so really."

"More callow and vainglorious?"

"I'm glad you remember that last conversation so well, but no. I meant that you are, as I keep saying, a good man."

"I discovered in the battle is that there is no glory in war, and very few good men. Marian, if I seem obsessed with my new quest it is not at your expense. It is to make amends. If I had not left, there would have been at least one more voice of opposition when Vaysey deposed your father."

"I appreciate that, as I'm sure does my father; though I'm not sure what difference it would have made in the end. Perhaps we would be playing the same drama then as now. I suppose at least the Holy Lands gave you some practice for fighting the Sheriff."

Robin shook his head. "I wish it were that simple."

"I don't think I understand."

"I haven't explained it very well."

"In truth, Robin, you haven't explained it at all."

He gave a small nod of his head, a gesture of acknowledgement. "Here I know right from wrong, up from down. If I killed for the wrong reasons in Palestine, then perhaps I can redeem myself by fighting for the right reasons here."

"The wrong reasons?" I repeated, studying him. "Robin, do you think that the King is wrong? To wage war in the Holy Land?"

It was not the sort of question one normally spoke aloud.

Robin turned around for a moment then turned back, found and held my gaze.

"I am loyal to Richard. I think he is a good king and England under him is a fair and noble land. But as for this war? Yes I think it's wrong. I think it is breaking the young of men of England into pieces. And what of our foe? The Saracen are not the barbarians that Celestine predicted; they are scientists, engineers, doctors, craftsmen. Look at Djaq. She's the most civilised member of the gang."

I was momentarily dumbstruck. Robin had just questioned both the Pope and the King. To the wrong ears, he had just committed treason. That he would tell me indicated the depth of his sense of trust and commitment, the very things I had questioned in him. I floundered for a response that would do the same but I could not find the words. And what I asked instead, though voiced out of concern for him, probably should have been left unspoken.

"Did it break you into pieces?"

He attempted to answer me but all that came out was a soft, deep sob.

I tried to embrace him but he held me at arms length til he had regained his composure.

"It is not you" he indicated the space between us with his eyes, and then glanced back toward the camp.

"I understand."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Marian, there will come a day when this is all over; when Richard is back on the throne, the Sheriff is in gaol where he belongs and I am back at Locksley. When that day comes I will lie in your arms, and I will tell you everything. But for now, I have no choice. It is all or nothing, and I cannot afford all."

"I know. I understand, Robin." I closed the space between us, reaching out to press my palm to his cheek.

Robin gestured around the forest. "This life is not my choosing. I wanted to come back to the England that I'd left, to take up my seat at Locksley and see to my fields and my stock and my village. And I wanted to marry you. None of that has changed. And if I could only choose one of those things, it would be you, without hesitation, every time. Because I love you."

He mimicked my hand with his own.

I closed my eyes "I love you too."

"I do not propose to you because currently I do not have a life to give you. No roof, no lands, no money and until the Sheriff is beaten, no life. You said you feared you love a phantom. Well, some days I fear you love a ghost."

I re-opened my eyes and looked into his

"Robin, Earl of Locksley, there is more life in your veins than in that of a thousand men put together. And there is no money, no acreage, no grand manor that could make me love you more than I do."

His voice was rough with emotion. "Do you understand that I cannot walk away from what I have begun? I am a lord of King Richard's realm and if I am willing to kill in his name on the other side of the world, than I must be willing to defend that realm from its domestic enemies with equal if not greater vigour. Otherwise I am nothing but a low hypocrite and I might as well ride with Gisborne as against him."

"I am not asking you to walk away from this. Have I not helped you in everyway that I could?"

Robin nodded.

"This is my fight too. Not just because Gisborne has decided that somehow I am his entry key to heaven, but because if I am to be the mistress of Locksley or Knighton or Sherwood forest, then they are my people too."

Robin smiled and the weight seemed to lift from his shoulders. "Marian, I do love you."

"Even though I am outspoken, headstrong and temperamental?" I tried to lighten the mood a little, through in truth I was only half joking.

"Especially because you are intelligent and bold and passionate."

"And to you these good things?"

"To any man."

"No," I corrected caressing his cheek, "to very few. That you are one of them just makes me love you all the more."

We kissed gently at first, apologising for the harsh words but then more deeply, with more fire, awakening something that had lain dormant for many years. When we parted, we were each gasping for breath, locked in each other's gaze, trembling beneath each other's touch.

"That was…impressive?"

"One word for it," he agreed, and laughter seemed to bubble from deep inside his chest. "I have been waiting to kiss you like that for the last five years."

I too laughed breathlessly, "I hope you're not planning to wait another five before you do it again."

"I don't plan to wait five minutes." He looked down at me. "Marry me!" he said and it was not a request. "Marry me, because we should be together. I don't know quite how we're going to make this work with the forest and the Sheriff and all of it. But I don't care, we are meant to be together."

"And I have waited five years to hear you talk like that." I kissed him again. "I suppose you had better speak to my father."

"To ask for your hand?"

"Yes."

"I don't need to."

"Robin, I know the world has turned upside down. But he is old and he expects certain behaviour. And if you respect him then—"

"I asked two nights ago. I have his permission,"

"That's what you were speaking to him about?"

"I'd just saved his life, I thought he be more inclined to favour my request. I'm not always sure that he likes me."

"He loves you as a son. I presume that he said 'yes'?"

"His first response was, well I believe his exact words were ,'what makes you think I have a say?'"

"I'm not sure that is a 'yes'."

Robin chuckled, "I'm not either but then he said if I could convince you, he would bless the union."

We were about to kiss again, when a twig snapped nearby and in an instant we stood back-to-back, swords drawn.

Alan looked at the point of my sword, which was an inch from his throat. Carefully he moved it aside.

"Okay, so you're right, sneaking up on them was not a good idea."

"Told you so," said Much, from a few feet behind him. "Oh, Alan's back."

"You don't say."

"How's my father?"

"Relieved that you haven't fallen off your horse. He sent back a ham."

"Which John is currently frying," Much informed us. "And Will has built you a very nice shelter, and I have lined it in moss and ferns so it will be very comfortable."

"Fried ham and ferns, I could get used to the forest."

"We're getting married," Robin told them.

"Seriously?" Much asked. "She actually agreed to it then?"

"She's right here," I reminded Much.

"I'm not being funny, that's great, congratulations." Alan took my hand and kissed it, and then bowed deeply. "My lady."

Alan is a rascal and a rogue, but he genuinely cares for his friends and I did not doubt his sincerity.

"Much, do we have your blessing?" I asked.

"My blessing, why do you need my blessing?"

"Because you are Robin's oldest friend and I could not marry him if I thought it would come between you in any way."

He looked pleased, though he tried to hide it.

"I do not think you need my consent, but if you desire it, it is so given."

"Spoken like the true Earl of Bonchurch!" Robin teased him as we returned to the fire, pulling off his hat and ruffling his hair.

"Getaway!" Much smacked at him. "What will your wife think?"

"Robin has a wife?" Will asked, looking from Much to me in some alarm. I think he feared that some dark secret had just been uncovered.

"Just a wife-to-be," I explained.

"Oh. Oh that's brilliant. That's…brilliant!"

"John?"

I felt some how that I needed them all to approve, lest I be seen as taking him from them.

"This, I like! Her, I like!"

He picked me up in a big bear hug.

"Put her down before you open her stitches," Djaq scolded him without ire. When he did, she said something in Turkish.

"What does that mean?" I asked

"It means congratulations and may Allah bring you many sons."

"Well," Robin said happily, "then it's decided. Marian is now officially one of us."

Will took out one of the tags that he carves and handed it to me, "I know you can't wear it, but you should have one all the same."

"Thank you, Will. I can't wear it but the Night Watchman can."

"Hang on," Robin interjected.

"We've already determined that wearing that mask, Gisborne would not see me live long enough to hang. I don't think the tag is going make matters any worse."


	6. Chapter 6: A Deep Breath

A Drink Between the Wars Chapter VI: A Deep Breath.

We ate father's ham and drank wine, and Much sang badly, then Alan and Will sang well. Throughout it all, I sat with my feet before the fire, leaning into Robin's shoulder, feeling the weight of his arm around me and thinking that there was nowhere that I should rather be. Eventually the boys and Djaq unrolled their blankets by the fire and Robin led me to my very fancy lean-to which had both a tarp and pine branches as its roof and, true to Much's promise, a fine mattress of moss and ferns. Robin held out a blanket with a grand gesture.

"Will madam be requiring anything else?" he asked with a low bow.

"Actually madam is a bit afraid of wolves," I lied.

"There are no wolves in Sherwood."

"Says you. Are you an expert on wolves?"

"I'm an expert on Sherwood," he retorted. "What would make you less afraid of wolves?"

"If someone were to sleep beside me."

"To protect you," he surmised, paternalistically

"Well no, so that I have some food to offer the wolf while I get away."

"You would feed me to a wolf?"

"Only if absolutely necessary. And you seem to think that it won't come up."

"I would most happily become your sacrificial lamb, my dear Marian, but there is a price."

"Which is? "

"This."

He pulled me unresisting into his arms and kissed me.

"So is your fee paid? " I asked him when we parted

"I'll consider that an instalment."

I awoke at dawn as the morning air on my back told me that Robin was no longer with me. I rolled over, quietly calling his name aloud. He had not gone far but sat just beyond my head, his back against the rock, his elbows on his knees, staring out at the sunrise.

"What's the matter?" I asked, reaching for his hand.

He looked down at me affectionately.

"Good morning."

He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"And I thought gallantry was dead," I teased him as I sat up and moved beside him so that our shoulders were touching and laced my fingers with his.

"Now what has you so troubled?"

"They're up to something."

"The Sheriff and Gisborne?"

"Yep."

"They're always up to something."

"But this time it involves you directly, and that troubles me. What does the Sheriff stand to gain by offering to stop your wedding?"

"You." I realised with sudden clarity. "You, it's a trap. He never does anything for free. And what's the cost for saving my life? An eye for an eye."

"A life for a life."

"I suspect that at the eleventh hour he'll tell me that he'll only intercede if I betray you."

"Does he know about us?"

"I wonder. Robin, do you remember when Gisborne forced me to agree to marry him?"

"I try not to, actually."

"You and me both, but at the time, Gisborne told me that he'd already told the Sheriff that I was the source of betrayal."

"I thought the deal was that you agreed to become Lady Gisborne, and he called off the Sheriff."

"Yes, but we've been assuming that the Sheriff believed him."

"The Sheriff trusted you, didn't he? The Black Powder for instance."

"I knew it existed, I knew what it could do. I certainly didn't know where it was stored. I think he still suspects something. And from his way of thinking he's got nothing to lose. If I do know how to get to you, he's got a bargaining chip, if not he'll just use me to control Gisborne."

Robin lay his forehead against mine in a gesture of intimate comfort.

"Marian, we need a plan."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"I keep coming back to where we were last night. The only way that we can be sure that you cannot be forced into marriage is if you are ineligible in the eyes of the church."

"I could convert to Djaq's religion."

"And be cast into exile?"

"Right, for that I could just come out here."

"Is that a possibility? You can ride and fight as well as any of the lads. You ride better than them, in fact. I could make arrangements for your father to be taken in at Kirklees."

"He'll never give up Knighton. And much as the forest is growing on me," I squeezed Robin's hand, "so far I still have access to the Castle. And you need a spy."

"I don't like using you in that way."

"You're not using me, it's my fight too."

"I remember." He kissed the top of my head. "Then I repeat my position of last night, you need a husband."

"Are we talking about you?"

"I'm not standing by while you marry anyone else."

Robin stroked my cheek and I could feel myself blushing. I turned away.

"Who knew the Night Watchman was so shy?" he teased gently.

"Why do you think I wear the bloody mask?"

"You know you've never actually said yes, not properly."

"I did last night."

"Implied, never actually said."

"I'll think it over."

"Hey!"

"Of course, you fool, of course I'll marry you."

I shoved him so that he fell laughing to the ground.

"I suppose I should be glad that you didn't hit me like you did Gisborne."

"I have to save something for the ceremony. I hate to find a flaw with your plan, because I do like it in principle."

"But…?" he asked, sitting back up.

"But if I'm married to you, I think we'll find that my access to the Castle is sharply curtailed. And if we keep it a secret…"

"Then it's of no benefit." Robin nodded with a sigh

"Actually I can think of numerous benefits," I observed, with what I hoped was a provocative look, "but none that speak to our current dilemma."

"You've got quite a 'come hither 'look on your face."

"Do I?"

"Yes, and it's not going to help me think of anything to look at me like that."

"I suspect you can think of a few things right now."

"None of which have a damn thing to do with the Sheriff or what's his name and his brother. His brother!"

"Hugh."

"Hugh. Good ol' Hugh of Gisborne."

"Of Lincoln actually. He's the Bishop of Lincoln."

"As a matter of fact I think I have an idea," Robin said, with a growing smile.


	7. Chapter 7: Meet the InLaws

A Drink Between the Wars Chapter VII: Meet the In-laws.

I glanced about the square as I rode into Nottingham. Somewhere, Robin and his men were already here, but for the moment they remained hidden. In the crowds I thought I saw Djaq and Alan, and an old woman who looked like she could be Much in disguise. The thought of Much in a dress made me laugh and the laughter made me feel better. They were here and when they were needed, I would see them. Until then it was up to me. I turned the horse and began the ascent up to the Castle.

Guy came out to meet me in the forecourt.

"Marian? I wasn't expecting you back so soon. But it's…you're quite welcome. Are you here to…?"

"My father has been called away to Scarborough. I don't like staying in Knighton by myself. May I stay here, at the Castle?"

"Yes, of course." Guy sounded strangely nervous. "In fact your visit is well timed, there is someone that I'd like you to meet. "He took my hand and led me to the great hall. "Marian, this my brother, Hugh, Bishop of Lincoln. Hugh, my fiancée, Marian."

"Your Grace," I curtsied and kissed the offered ring, aware that the Bishop was leering at me in an unholy way.

"Surely you can do better than my brother," he commented, smiling mirthlessly. I almost felt sorry for Guy and had to repeat the words "king's assassin" in my head several times.

"Not in this county," I replied lightly.

"Hmm," Hugh mused, still sizing me up. "I could take you to Rome."

"That's very kind, your Grace. But what would I do in Rome?"

"I'm sure we could figure something out."

Guy coughed, pointedly.

Hugh glanced at him and sneered.

"What's the matter, Guy? Am I taking your toys away from you? Surely you're used to that by now."

I'd had enough. I went and stood loyally with a hand on Gisborne's arm. He was an awful man, but at that moment he was as vulnerable as any sick child or starving widow. I felt that it cost me nothing to allow him a moment's triumph over his rather repulsive sibling.

"Oh am I missing the family reunion?" the Sheriff inquired in a booming voice, as he entered from his chambers. "And I do so love these sugary-sweet touchy-feely moments."

For the next few hours Hugh and the Sheriff attempted to out-do each other at insulting Guy. Caught between the two of them, he slumped lower and lower in his chair before finally begging off to go inspect his guard. I took the opportunity to make my apologies and plead the need for an early night.

"Yes, best get your beauty rest, never know what the morrow may bring," the Sheriff declared knowingly.

"I hope your door has a good lock on it," Hugh added, in a tone that suggested he hoped anything but.

"I always sleep with a table in front of my door," I replied sweetly. "I'm deathly afraid of wolves."


	8. Chapter 8: Strange Bedfellows Pt 2

A Drink Between the Wars Chapter VIII : Strange Bedfellows, Part Two

It was all I could do not to run back to my room. Once there, I did in fact drag the desk in front of the door.

"I'm deathly afraid of wolves," said a familiar voice behind me. "You're getting a lot of mileage from that lie."

"In the forest it was a lie; here it's the truth. You could make yourself useful and help with the desk."

"I don't want to infringe on your sense of independence."

"Oh I see."

But Robin got up and pushed the desk into place for me.

"So you were in there?"

"I stopped by."

"Did you witness the warm familial interactions between Gisborne and his brother?"

"I almost felt sorry for him."

"I did feel sorry for him."

"I know; it was all over your face."

"You're not jealous are you?"

"No. It's the same sympathy one has for a dog that's been kicked too many times."

"I can almost understand how he became mixed up with the Sheriff. If I had family like that I might do anything to escape them too."

"Including killing the King?"

"No, of course not."

"Just because his brother's worse, doesn't make Gisborne a saint.

"I thought you weren't jealous?"

"I'm not, I'm just reminding you that whatever his reasons, Gisborne has signed a pact with the devil."

"Yes."

"But?"

"In meeting Hugh I can see some of what made Gisborne what he is."

"There are still choices. Plenty of people have cruel relations without becoming assassins."

"I am not talking in general terms, I'm talking about Guy specifically."

"Oh we're back to 'Guy' again."

"Robin."

"Perhaps you 're reconsidering our plan?"

"At this exact moment, perhaps I am, but it has nothing to do with Guy."

"You want to discuss Guy specifically. Okay let's talk about Guy, shall we?" Robin stripped off his tunic, doublet and shirt. He pointed at the long scar that ran beneath his arm. "That, specifically, is Gisborne's handiwork. And he gave you one to match. I don't want to understand him, Marian. And I'm not entirely clear why you do. But fine, blame his brother, blame his father, blame his maiden aunt twice removed. But do not loose sight of what it is he has become, regardless of the cause."

I touched his scar, feeling the tears well in my eyes.

"I don't know what I would have done if you'd died out there," I admitted.

Robin pulled me to him and I pressed my cheek to his bare chest as he kissed my hair.

"Well thankfully, we don't have to find out."

"Does it still hurt?"

He shook his head. "And see, this one has healed nicely as well."

He pointed to the scar on his upper arm that I had stitched after he was shot with an arrow.

"Not my best embroidery."

"I'm guessing most of your needlework is not as distracting"

"As what, the sight of you with your shirt off? "I snorted.

"Yeah."

"Well then you better put it back on before I take leave of my wits and cannot complete the plan." I gave him a playful push.

He caught my hand and kissed it. "In all seriousness, Marian, are you having second thoughts?"

"No, not a one. Robin, the reason I was fretting about Gu… about Gisborne is that it becomes clear, the product of him being wounded by those he cares about."

"And?" Robin sighed

"And I'm about to wound him again. Is he going to take it out by burning down a village or vetoing any marriage in Nottingham for the next six months? Who suffers for my happiness? That's what vexes me."

Robin had an odd expression that seemed a mix of pride and bemusement.

"What?"

"You've never described it that way before, as happiness."

"Oh." I smiled to myself

"Do I, do I make you happy?"

"Most of the time you drive me absolutely mad. But yes, when you look at me in that certain way or take my hand, actually to be perfectly honest, even when you're driving me mad, you make me happy."

Robin kissed me as I weaved my fingers into his hair.

"You make me happy too." He whispered against my lips.

"Good."

There was a rhythmic rap on the shutter and Robin reluctantly left me to lift the bolt. "Sorry are we interrupting?" Alan asked, perching on the sill of the window to the cloister. "Only it seems like you're putting the cart before the horse."

He climbed in, Much at his heels.

"What's wrong with the door?" asked Much

"Marian put a desk in front of it."

"Why?"

"Wolves," Robin said sagely.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Lecherous bishops," I clarified.

"Somehow it always makes more sense when she says it," Alan laughed.

"Taking sides already, Alan."

"Too right. So did you want to get dressed? Or...?"

"Marian was simply checking my scar."

"Call it whatever you want," Alan declared, palms raised toward us, "I cast no judgements."

Robin shook his head and took the shirt I handed him.

"So do we have the lecherous bishop in our grasp?"

"Literally in Little John's case. They're in the chapel."

"Perfect. Let's go."

We snuck though the sleeping castle. Outside the chapel door, Djaq met us with a rope. I turned and put my wrists behind me.

"Remember, it needs to be a slipknot so Marian can get out quickly if something happens," Robin instructed.

"Eighty-five," said Djaq.

"Eighty-five?"

"Eighty-five times you've told me that."

Robin rolled his eyes.

"Let him be," I told Djaq. "He's just nervous. He's getting married."

Robin beamed at me, then leant in and kissed me. "I love you," he mouthed.

"I love you too."

"I'll see you soon."

Djaq, Much and I ducked back into the darkness and Robin burst into the chapel.

Once the door closed, we pressed our ears to it, listening to the proceedings.

"Hugh of Gisborne. Excuse me, Hugh of Lincoln."

There was no reply, but I suspected this was because they had gagged him as a precaution.

"We've heard quite a bit about you, Hugh of Lincoln. Bound for Rome, I believe. Guy must just hate you."

Robin told me later that this was when Hugh's expression changed from anger to curiosity.

"I mean," Robin played to the holy man's vanity, "you're on the fast track to becoming a cardinal and he's stuck as a hired thug to a corrupt Sheriff. Christmas at your place must be just a barrel of laughs."

"Who are you?"

So no gag, it must have been John's hand.

"I'm Robin Hood. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"I heard you tried to kidnap me near Newark."

"What would I be doing in Newark?"

"The same thing that you're doing now."

"I'm not kidnapping you."

"Knife at throat, gargantuan moron immobilising me, I beg to differ."

John grunted his displeasure.

"Him, I do not like" I whispered to Much, who bit back a giggle.

"No, no, you misunderstand, Padre. I am merely in need of your services."

"I have no intention of giving you absolution."

"I wouldn't dream of asking. I need you to perform a marriage ceremony."

"Which of these louts would you like to marry?" Hugh asked sarcastically.

"Not them, her."

Djaq opened the door, and Much made a show of pushing me into the room.

"Your Grace," I breathed fearfully. "What are they doing?"

"I need you to bind this wench to me in the eyes of God."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, I'll kill you."

"You don't kill people."

"Oh you must have read our old policy. We didn't used to kill people. But everyone kept trying to take advantage, and kill us. So now we're fairly indiscriminate."

Hugh chewed his lip thoughtfully.

"Why her?"

Robin glanced at me with a look of utter hatred. I had seen the expression only once before, when he'd had Gisborne tied to a tree. Even knowing that, in this case, it was an act, the violence in his eyes was unsettling. All at once I wished for this thing to be done.

"Your brother has taken everything that was once mine. My house. My lands. My village. My woman. But her, I can take back."

"Please, your Grace, don't, don't let them do this," I begged.

"It's hardly consensual," Hugh observed.

"Since when is that a criteria? Think of it as an arranged marriage. It's practically the thirteenth century, everybody's doing it."

"Won't a wife slow you down? With your outlaw games?"

"We'll burn that bridge when we get to it. The most important thing is, once she's married to me, your brother can't have her."

"Please, your Grace, I beg of you!"

"My brother is likely to come bursting in here any minute, once he discovers she's gone."

"He won't know I'm missing til morning," I said with a sad shake of my head.

"You mean he hasn't… You don't… Oh my, poor little Guy."

"I believe he prefers kitchen maids," said Robin, with a smirk.

"Well don't we all," Hugh returned "But that's no reason not to sample the meat before you buy it."

I closed my eyes in what Hugh probably supposed was pain, but was actually fury.

"So," demanded Robin, "are we having a wedding or a funeral?"

"Well yes, why not?" said the Bishop, looking down at me. "She's not worth dying over, is she?"

"What about your brother?" I asked, regaining my teary façade.

"If he can't keep track of his things, I can't be held responsible," Hugh declared with a shrug. "Kneel before me."

Much 'pushed' me forward and I knelt beside Robin. As I did, he allowed his fingers to rest against the back of my hand for the merest fraction of a second.

"The shortened version, if you please, Padre."

At the part where I was asked if I took Robin as my husband I had to work hard to play at reluctance until he snapped his fingers and Djaq put a dagger to my throat.

"I do," I whispered, trying not to let my true joy become apparent.

For a wedding ring, Robin's signet was 'forced' upon my hand as Djaq held it still.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. What God has joined, let no man put asunder," said Hugh in Latin, and he made a cross. Then he switched to English. "You may kiss the bride."

I pulled back and Robin made a show of making me kiss him. I shoved him away quickly, less from acting, but from fear that I would forget myself and betray that I was not as reluctant as we would have the Bishop believe.

"Thank you, Padre, you've been very helpful. I'm sorry that we have to kill you."

"What! But I did what you asked!"

"So? I only said I'd kill if you didn't. No deals were made about what would happen if you did."

The Bishop opened and closed his mouth without actually forming a word.

"Oh the other hand," Robin mused, "that might be seen as doing Guy a favour."

"Absolutely, he already hates me, he'll be livid when he discovers I married off his would-be-wife. Probably try and kill me himself."

"And you are a holy man. I've come a long way from Jerusalem but I'm not sure I'm at the point of killing priests just yet. At least not the co-operative ones."

"I could absolve you of your sins, into the bargain."

"I sleep just fine," Robin retorted. "But I'll take your ring for the collection. And I'll leave you with this thought: you are in debt to me for your life. Rest assured, I will collect on that debt in the future for me or mine. If you are found wanting, I will not hesitate to tell your brother just how little convincing your cooperation required. Somehow I don't think he needs much provocation to slit your throat. Take him away, Lads.

I huddled in a corner and pretended to cry while John and Will took the Bishop back to his room, with orders to bind and gag him.

We gave them time to disappear down a hallway then Alan peered out the door.

"Coast's clear"

"Give us a minute," Robin instructed.

"What?"

"Could you lot leave us alone for a minute?"

They others looked at each other dumbly for a moment and then Alan grinned. "Oh right. How much time do you…er…need?"

"Not for that, Alan. Just go stand guard outside."

He shoved them roughly into the passage, and shut and bolted the door.

"I don't remember this in the plan," I told him, slipping free of the ropes.

"Marrying you is not supposed to be a plan. I made you that promise."

"Circumstances demanded otherwise. I'm alright, Robin."

"I'm not. Come here."

He took my hand and knelt in front of the alter, gesturing for me to do the same.

Understanding I pulled off the ring and handed it back to him, fighting the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Do you, Marian, take this humble outlaw to be your husband?"

"I do. Do you, Robin, take this headstrong maid to be your wife?"

"I do. From this day forth."

"For eternity."

"What God has joined let no man put asunder."

He slid the ring back onto my hand and kissed me. It was barely a brush of the lips but infused with so much emotion that it took the breath from my chest.

"Thank you" I whispered, pressing my hand against his heart.

"Thank you."

I realised that his eyes, too, were wet.

"No use, crying, you're stuck with me now."

That made him smile. "Good."

But we were still in the Castle and any further celebrations would have to wait.

"Time to travel, " Robin declared as we rejoined the others.


	9. Chapter 9: The Last Act

A Drink Between the Wars Chapter IX: The Last Act

We regrouped in the stables to put the next part of the plan into operation. As usual it was one of Alan's creative ideas that had smuggled them in and all of us out.

"You're not serious?" I asked looking at the wagon. On top of the high-sided dray sat a coffin.

"Now's when you say that we're going to be the death of you," Alan said with a laugh.

Will slapped him on the back of the head.

"Sorry I forgot."

"I'm the corpse, " said Much, as Djaq rubbed a powder on his face to make him look dead.

"Mostly because he's the only one of us who could live outside for this long and still be pale as a fish," Alan explained. "He almost doesn't need Djaq's makeup."

Much reached out to smack him but was restrained by Djaq.

"Hold still!"

"You and Robin will be underneath. Will and John will be dressed as the monks come for the body."

"And you two?" I looked from Djaq to Alan.

"The sewer," said Alan resignedly. "Always the sewer."

"We drew straws, you lost," Much pointed out.

"Given that this was my idea…" Alan began, but no one was listening so he didn't bother to continue.

And indeed it was a good idea. Though the guards checked the coffin, the 'body' satisfied them and the cart was able to roll out of the gates and into the streets of the town and then beyond the walls and into the countryside. Once we were safely in the forest, the deceased was resurrected and we were released from the underbelly. But this was far from the end of it. Robin and I rode back to the edge of Nottingham and, from a safe vantage, watched as Gisborne's men were sent out from the gates searching for me.

"I think it's time," Robin said with great reluctance.

"Good."

He glanced at me, questioning.

"The sooner I go, the quicker it's done. And I so want this to be done."

Robin nodded and forced himself to dismount.

"You'll be alright? "he asked me quietly.

"I'll be fine."

"This is the most dangerous part."

"Hopefully it'll be over fast." I bent and kissed him. "Don't worry too much."

"Yeah like that's going to happen."

I gathered up the reins then stopped.

"What?" Robin asked.

"The ring."

"What about it?"

"I should take it off. I'm not supposed to want to be married to you."

"Yes."

I had only been wearing it for a few hours but removing it felt almost as painful as if I was slicing the very finger from my hand.

"It's only temporary," he reassured me as I held it out to him. "And even with a bare hand, you're still mine."

"And you're mine."

We kissed and with a few backward glances, I headed once more to the Castle.

I rode back to Nottingham at a full gallop and was suitably out of breath as I burst into the Sheriff's room.

"Well, well, little Marian, back from the forest so soon. Nice honeymoon? "

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Hugh rose from a chair as did Guy, who refused to make eye contact. "I'm sorry, my dear, but I had to tell them. Guy had a right to know."

"You knew. But you didn't come after me? "I asked Guy, trying to sound both confused and little indignant.

"What's done is done," he said tightly. "How would chasing after you help?"

"Not leaving me to the clutches of that outlaw would help."

"On the other hand," the Sheriff mused, "here you are."

"The woman in his gang helped me to escape. Maybe she felt sorry for me; maybe she's in love with him. I don't know. But she cut my ropes. And when they started drinking I was able to slip into the forest and lead away one of their horses."

"How fortunate."

I couldn't tell if we'd fooled the Sheriff or not, but, for the time being, he seemed to accept the story on face value.

"Did he…?"Guy asked, staring at the floor

"Did he what?"

"Exercise his rights?"

"What? No!"

I remembered my fear of Guy doing just that and it allowed me to start crying, which was the expected reaction.

"Oh please stop wailing!" the Sheriff groaned. "Hugh will get it annulled."

"Really? You can do that, your Grace?"

"I could petition Pope Celestine on your behalf," Hugh admitted cautiously.

"Yes! Yes, you must!" Guy rounded on his brother "You must petition Pope Celestine!"

"Just hold your horses, Guy. I don't know if this has escaped your attention, but the Pope is leading a war in the Holy Land."

I could imagine that were he present, Robin might question the accuracy of that statement.

For his part, Gisborne stared at his brother through narrowed eyes. "And your point is?"

"My point is that while there are grounds for an annulment, I wouldn't book the church just yet."

"I own Locksley church, I don't need to book it," Guy snarled. "What are you saying?"

"I am being called to Rome on business. Once that business is concluded, and I do not know when that will be, if I am able to find a few moments when the Pope is in good humour and receptive to such as request, then I will ask him."

"I see."

"You could always just kill Robin Hood, then she'll be a widow." The Sheriff put voice to my greatest fear. But then he looked at Guy and smirked. "Though you've tried that a few times before, haven't you. What's your success rate?"

"Excuse me."

Guy stalked out of the room and I ran after him

"Guy! Guy, wait!"

He stopped walking but did not turn around. "Go home, Marian, go home to your father's house."

"And if Robin Hood shows up there to claim his…rights."

"He is your husband."

"Did your brother mention that there was knife at my throat and I begged him not to perform the ceremony? This is not my doing, Guy."

"He didn't give me many details. I am pleased to hear you resisted."

"Of course I resisted, he's nothing but a thug."

I touched his arm, but he shook me off.

"You are still another's man wife."

"In name only."

"Well until Hugh deigns to obtain an annulment or Robin Hood stops breathing, your name is Locksley."

Thankfully he still had his back to me and missed the flash of a smile.

"You were betrothed to him once."

"As I've told you before I was but a child."

"Well now you're a woman."

"And yet you send me back to my father's house."

"It seemed kinder than telling you to go to the forest. Regardless, you can't stay here."

"Can we not remain friends? I realise until a solution is found we cannot continue with the engagement, but surely we can remain friends."

"I…need some time; a few weeks, a month. Ask me that again in a month and I'll see how I feel."

"Guy this was not my doing!"

"A month, Marian. We'll talk in a month."


	10. Chapter 10: Alls Well That Ends Well

A Drink Between the Wars Chapter X : Alls well that ends well.

At the point where the road forks, I paused. To go right would take me into Sherwood Forest; would take me to Robin. But I knew that I could not go right. I was not convinced that the Sheriff had been fooled. There was, therefore, every chance that I would be followed. As such, the last thing I could do was to be seen willingly going into Robin Hood's woods. Reluctantly, I tugged the reins to the left, towards Knighton Hall.

No sooner did I arrive, than I heard fast-approaching hoof-beats. A contingent of mounted soldiers rode into the yard and pulled up their horses. I felt my heart rise in my throat as I urged my horse forward to meet them, though with no great speed.

"Good evening, my lady."

One of them dismounted and stepped forward to help me off my own horse.

"We've been sent by Sir Guy."

His tone was more conversational than authoritative, but his words could still be more threat than comfort.

"Sent by Sir Guy to what end?"

"To protect you, Lady Marian; from Robin Hood."

"Oh. Well, that was very…kind of him."

"He is thoughtful man when he wishes to be."

The solider again offered a hand to help me down. I accepted in an almost stupor.

"Go inside, my lady. We'll see to your horse."

"Yes. Thank you." I paused at the threshold. "Are there more of you?"

"I think twelve of us against one outlaw will suffice, even if it is the 'legendary' Robin Hood."

"Well he's new," I muttered under my breath as I nodded.

I closed and bolted the door and leaned against it. The gesture was so typical of Gisborne, unable to speak to me but unable to leave me in peace.

I was too exhausted to even light at fire and sank into a chair. I did not hear him approach, but then I never do. He lit the fire than sat at my feet, leaning back against my legs as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"How did you get past them?" I asked.

"I didn't. I was already here. They need to learn to search a house before they secure it."

"Pray that they don't." I replied stroking my fingers against his cheek.

"How did it go?"

"Quick, short. Gisborne sent me away, sent me 'to my father's house'. Though apparently he felt guilty enough to send guards to protect me. I swear the world has turned upside down."

Robin took hold of my hand.

"I often think so but what has led you to this conclusion?"

"Gisborne sends soldiers to protect me from you, when all I really want is for you to protect me from Gisborne."

He turned around to look at me.

"That is quite an admission."

"It is not so much."

"I think it is."

"I am tired, for the moment, I am tired of the fight. And I feel that at times I have been fighting you as much as him. So I am surrendering."

"On which front?"

"You. Because unlike Gisborne, I know you won't hold it against me."

He leaned on the arms of the chair and bent to kiss me.

"I've noticed you've stopped calling him 'Guy'"

"Oh yes and that's the most important thing."

Robin laughed.

"You will let me protect you?"

"Yes"

"Because you have not done so in the past."

" I have at times."

"When?"

"Well, after I was stabbed."

"When you were unconscious?"

"Robin."

"Are you going to deny that you had an independent streak?"

"Had? You needn't use the past tense."

"See."

"Robin, we have had this fight before, and I have no doubt we will have it again, tomorrow morning if you like. But for one night could we suspend negotiations?"

He nodded his concession.

"I've got something for you."

He reached into his pouch and pulled out a small ring with a deep blue stone set into it and slid it onto my hand.

"This isn't your signet ring."

"You can't wear my signet ring, it's too dangerous, the Sheriff knows my crest."

"Where did this come from?"

"Jerusalem. I bought it the first week I was in the Holy Land, a symbol of hope. It's been my good luck charm."

"And has it brought you luck?"

"I would say so."

He kissed me and we shifted positions so that he took the chair and I sat in his lap curled against his chest.

"It's been a very strange week."

"Yes?"

"In the last seven days I've died, come back to life, had two weddings, knocked out Gisborne, in a church no less, joined your gang and deceived a Bishop."

"I'd say that's about average for me."

He laughed but he tightened his arms around me.

"And the really strange thing, is that it's all led to this. Now I am the picture of domesticity, sitting by the hearth with my husband."

I watched the word play across his features, then framed his face with my hands and brushed my lips across his jaw, his eyes and finally his lips.

"I will make you proud to have me as a husband," he whispered

"I'm already proud of you."

"As I am of you. I love you, Marian."

"I love you, Robin."

After a long affectionate silence, I pulled back to look at his face.

"Husband," I began, then gave him a minute to adjust to the address, "I do fear for your back."

"For my back?"

"It is not a very comfortable chair."

"I beg to differ."

"I think there are more comfortable places within the house."

"Well there's the bench beside your bed."

"There's the bed beside my bench."

Robin rose and gently set me to my feet and moved away to the hearth.

"Robin?"

"It has been, as you said, a long, strange week for you."

"But, as I also said, well concluded."

"Still perhaps it would be better if we…if you…"

"You're not planning to sleep on the bench again are you?"

When he didn't answer, I began to feel slightly anxious.

"Robin, this is what you want, right? To be married to me?"

He turned to face me, his face lit by a broad smile.

"Of course it is, but I remember what you said in the forest."

"I said a lot of things in the forest, could you be a little more specific?"

"When we discussed the marriage bed, you were, that is to say, it frightened you. 'A man does not become gentle just because he hangs up his sword-belt'."

"That was not a general discussion, and I was not speaking of you, or of being your wife."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, then leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Robin of Locksley, I swear to you, if you sleep on that bench tonight, you best plan on being there for the rest of your married life. Which will be short, because forget Gisborne, I'll be petitioning for an annulment."

Robin nodded, smiled almost bashfully, then scooped me into his arms so swiftly that I shrieked in surprise.

"Hush!" He admonished though he was laughing. We stood still waiting for the knock on the door, but none came. "Some guards they're proving to be."

"Would you rather they can bursting in at the slightest noise?"

"Given the circumstances, no, probably not."

"No."

We looked at each other then and smiled in perfect accord. No more words were necessary. Robin Hood had finally come home.


End file.
